Thanks For the Mmrs!
by NickiNick83
Summary: Sumarry What would harrys life be like it voldermort wasnt alive and they were muggles. what if Sirius and Remus took him and adopted him? this is that story it starts off as a remus and sirius but you have to have the back story frist read and review..


**Hi Everyone I tried this story once and all i got was mean and rude comments so im gonna try it again. If you want to comment then please i don't mind criticism but please remember that we are hear to learn Not get put down. Think about that when your reading and going to comment dont be mean it makes some people feel bad and we are all here to help and read stories. Ok i have said all that now time for the good stuff right. **

**Ok My orginal idea was i have to admit not that good well the idea was great but i didnt write it that well so im gonna try again. I do not own Harry Potter I wish i did but i do not so ha. I own the plot and some of the characters if i add any. The Parings are as followed Sirius/Remus, Harry/Hermione, thats all for now. I want your ideas who should Ron, Ginny,Neville,Luna end up with, and should i make Draco a good guy or a bad guy.**

**Summary; Sirius and Remus always wanted a son but they couldnt have any for obvious reasons. That was until there best friends died in an accadent. Now they are tryin to raise a son and deal with parenthood. **

**Thats the basics of the story its AU as you can guess. They are Muggles Voldermort does not exsist this is just an idea i had. Please Review if you have any critisim about my writing get over it im not perfect. I would like for you to remember that we are all here to help each other but when you get comment that just say mean stuff it hurts. Ok Read the story and review ok exca later Lol**

**Chapter 1**

Sirius Sat in his favorite chair in his and Remus's home looking at a picture of him and Remus in there last year of school. It was of him, Remus, Peter, James, and James's girlfriend Lilly. He just couldnt belive it happened his best friend's were dead it wasnt possible. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time they were all together...

**Flashback**

**james, Lilly, Sirius, and Remus were all sitting in the kitchen of James and Lillys home talkin after dinner. Lilly walked to put Harry asleep and James said "so guys have you though about what we talked about'. **

**Remus looked Sirius and then turned to look at james just as he was about to say something Lilly came back and sat down. She said "what are you guys talking about". Remus said "james asked us if we though about it and i was about to awnser".**

**Lilly looked at Remus and Sirius and said " I know this is weird but we need to know and we don't trust Harry with anyone but you guys". Sirius looked at them and said "We appriciate that and we agree, to take Harry if you both die".**

**Lilly looked releved and said "thank you guy so much i know if something happens to us then he will be taken care of". Remus smiled and said "we will treat him like our own son Lilly".**

**She smiled and nodded her head, James wrapped his arms around his wife and said "thanks guyus it means a lot, Ohh one more thing if it happens when his is little like he is now we want you both to adopt him.". **

**Sirisu looked at them and said "why do want us to adopt him if you guys die and he is still young". **

**Lilly looked at them and said "because if we die he wont remember us and we don't want him to be hurt". James said "I know this is a lot to think about and this last thing might not be the best thing to ask, but this way he will have loving parents no matter what". **

**Remus looked at Sirius and they seemed to have a conversation in that moment cause when they looked back and James and Lilly Remus said "we agree to that now no more talk of the bad stuff".**

**Lilly and James smiled and James said "ohh you have to sign this its what we talked about, and ya'll agreed to". Lilly said after James "we knew you would say yes but we still wanted to ask you both so if it was to happen you wouldnt be suprised".**

**They both signed and went on with there talking and as they left Sirius and Remus hugged the Potters and said they loved them and would talk to them later. **

**End Flashback**

Remus looked at Sirius and just watched him he was worried about his husband. Despite all of the sadness he smiled at the though that he was Remus John Black him and Sirius were married alittle after Harry was born.

He walked up to his husband and said "Hey love how are you doing with all of this". Sirius looked up with tears in his eyes and took his husbands hand and pulled him on his lap and said "Im ok I guess it hurts but i know it will all be ok, we have a son to worry about now".

Remus smiled alittle and said "Yes love we do and we will give him the best life possible, but right now we need to greve for our loss". He wrapped his arms around Sirius and he cried.

Sometime later the doorbell rang and Remus went to awnser it and it was peter he smiled alittle and said "Hey pete come on in".

Peter smiled alittle and walked in with Harry in his hands and said "thanks ohh and here is Harry the court people want you both down there to sign the papers and stuff".

Peter was James and Lillys lawyer and he was Remus'es and sirius'es too they were best friends and will always be even in death.

Sirius walked up and hugged Peter and took Harry from Peter and said "well lets go and get this over with". Remus nodded his head and they walked out.

Sometime later Sirius and Remus walked back into there house with there new son Harry James Black. They walked up to his room and laid him down and looked at him and Sirius said sofly "Harry we will give you the best life in the world we love you and are so glad your hear with us".

Remus smiled and said "come on love lets go to bed I'm tired its been an emiontonal day". Sirius said "its been and emotional week dear, and lets go to bed I'm sleepy too".

They walked into there room and went to sleep sad but knowing somewhere Lilly and James were smiling down on them and that was enough you make them smile.

**That was the story so far i hope you liked it ohh and remember. I want your ideas who should Ron, Ginny,Neville,Luna end up with, and should i make Draco a good guy or a bad guy. So again review, review, review. Until next time laterz**


End file.
